plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Crustworthy
Sir Crustworthy is a plant NPC in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville as part of the 2019 Fall Food Fight event. He resembles an Acorn wearing a green "Tasty Topper" hat. He gives you the pie scavenger hunt quest, which can be completed by collecting 24 pies scattered across different maps. Completing the Pie scavenger hunt rewards the player with the "Tasty Topper" hat for the Acorn. As of the 2019 Feastivus event, he was removed from the Giddy Park. Origins His name is a portmanteau of "crust," the shell of a pie, and "trustworthy." Pie locations There are a total of four pies on the Giddy Park, eight in Town Center, eight in Mount Steep, and eight in Weirding Woods. Some of the pies' locations require you to finish the main storyline for that area, such as the Town Center (in order to be able to access the gnome boss area), the Weirding Woods (to enter the boss area), and Mount Steep (also to enter the boss area). Giddy Park *At the plant HQ, there is a pie behind Rux's stand to the right. *At the zombie HQ, there is a pie in between the free roam hub together with a lot of other pies. *On the Ferris Wheel. *When entering the Giddy Park as a plant, turn left and go to the foley trolley. turn around and there is a statue of Crazy Dave with a pie in his hands. Town Center *In the orange dog house at the overly fortified house. *On top of a rock in Pressure Pier located near the shipwreck. *Behind the gas station in between Sundrop Hills and Pressure Pier. *At the movie theater in the window. *On the road towards Pressure Pier, head down the stairs near the bus stop. One of this is on a window at the shop labeled "Quiche Capiche." *Go to the greenhouse in Sundrop Hills near the entrance to the gas station. The pie is located near the pool. *From spawn, turn left and go towards the bridge leading to the Radio Station. The pie is located on a bird's nest. *One of the last pies is in the gnome boss area. Weirding Woods *At the boombox location in Weirding Woods. *Respawn near the Z-Tech Factory and one of them is on the desk behind you. *At Camp Near-a-Lake, there is a house near the spawn with a pie on the window. *At Camp Near-a-Lake, there is a rock on the left of the bridge higher than all the others. Jump up there and find the pie in a yellow tent. *From Z-Tech Factory, go down the main road past the Dummy Foot Soldiers and you’ll see a plumbing van with a pie in the window. *Turn on the boombox and go towards the roots blocking the Boss Gate. Break the roots, enter the Boss Gate, dodge the winds, and the pie is located on the left before you enter the arena. *Turn on the boombox, then go to the north diamond gnome, find the roots and break them there will be a pie on one of the pillars. *Turn on the boombox, then use the launch pad nearby to get launched to a train car, there will be roots nearby break them then you should find a gold chest that has 1 Coin and a pie. Mount Steep *At Rocky Flats near the Ops location. There’s a yellow carriage near a cliff. Hop on it and you’ll see it. *At the drill machine, take the path that leads to Rocky Flats. There’s a pie in a digging hole as soon as you get off the machine. *At the left of the Mouseflies that lead to the boss fight of Mount Steep at steep mines, there’s a rock with a pie on top of it. *From the plant base in Olde Town, take the leftmost path guarded by a Robo Zombie. Then turn right and jump down. Continue straight up the wooden planks and you’ll see it on a rock. *In the diamond gnome area at the south, walk in and one of the pies is in the mouth of the gnome face to the right. *When you spawn in, turn right and go to the house with the green windows. There’s a pie on the horse hitch. *In the boss area, on top of a rock near a pool of cheese before you start the battle. *From the plant base in Olde Town, take the left path guarded by a Robo Zombie and TV Heads. Then go left there will be a cheese gate in the cheese river use the Mouseflies then jump on a platform, then nearly complete the puzzle there will be a rock outcrop at the far wall with a pie. Gallery Sir_Crustworthy.png|Sir Crustworthy in-game MtSteep_Pie_Map.png|Pie location map for Mount Steep Video walkthrough ALL 24 PIE LOCATIONS! (Sir Crustworthy) Plants vs Zombies Battle For Neighborville Food Fight Trivia *Both he and Sir Victor-Ian are Acorns with the title "Sir." Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Plant NPCs (BfN)